


Loving Patton

by MagicQuill42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Loving Patton was easy.





	Loving Patton

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> LAMP but it's just patton dating everyone
> 
> Nonny idk if you meant this as a prompt but I loved it so-

Logan smiled at the sound of Patton finally coming home. He switched the television to Cartoon Network moments before his boyfriend crashed onto the couch next to him. Logan chuckled and scooped Patton closer. 

Patton groaned and snuggled closer, burying his face in Logan’s stomach. 

Logan planted a small kiss on his temple. “How was work, dearest?”

“Hard.” Patton moaned. “Hard and long.”

Logan hummed in thought. “Well, it is over now. Not to mention you have that da-”

Patton shot to his feet as if they had caught on fire. His eyes were suddenly gleaming with excitement as he caught his second wind.

“I have a date with Virgil tonight!” He said.

He raced up to their room. Logan chuckled fondly and followed after him.Patton was tearing through his drawers, throwing clothes around with reckless abandon. Logan rolled his eyes and started picking some of them up. 

Patton let out a distressed cry as he reached the bottom and turned to Logan with a panicked frown.

“I don’t have anything to wear!” He said. 

Logan rolled his eyes again. “Darling, you know I love you, but I am literally useless to you in this situation. Why don’t you call Roman, and ask for his assistance instead? He is far more adept at romantic endeavors than I.”

Patton pouted a moment and rose to give Logan a quick kiss. 

“I think you’re just perfect at romance, honey-bun.” He said. “But you do have a point about clothes. I think I’ll call him. After all, it’s hard to have Roman-ce without him!”

Logan gave him a flat look. “I will go get your phone and tell Roman his boyfriend needs help.”

“Thanks Lo!” Patton called after him. “Love you!”

“I love you, too.”

***

“Mi amore!” Roman said, beaming. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Patton giggled on the other end of the line. “Heya, Ro! I was wondering if you could help me pick an outfit tonight. Logan would try, but…”

Roman shuddered. “The thought of you dressing like that Harry Sotter makes my heart ache. Please, my love, promise me you will never follow in his fashion footsteps.”

Patton only laughed, but Roman took that to be a promise. 

“So,” He said. “What is the occasion for which my darling needs dressing? I need context if I am to properly empathize how breathtaking you are.”

“I’ve got a date with Virgil tonight,” Patton explained. “We’re going to this cozy cafe on the corner of Elm, near that one store that used to be a Payless? I’m supposed to meet him there in… about an hour and a half.”

Roman hummed. “Walking or driving?”

“Oh I was just planning to walk. That way I could meet some cuddly dogs on the way!” Patton said.

“Travel time?” Roman asked.

Patton paused and repeated the question to someone near him, presumably Logan.

“About ten minutes, give or take a doggo.” He answered. “…It is so a word!”

Roman laughed at the raspberry that got blown in his ear.

“Okay, well,” Roman thought for a moment. “Is that gray skirt of yours clean?”

“Yup!” Patton said. “Lo-Lo just did laundry yesterday.”

“Okay, wear that with… I’m thinking your pastel pink shirt.” He said. “The pastel one, Patton, the one with the whale. Baby, I swear if you wear the neon one with that gray skirt again I might do something drastic.”

“Okay, okay!” Patton said. “Ne-no-on, got it. What about feet-on?”

“Your brown boots should do.” Roman said. “Wear those with some high socks and then you can wear your brown cardigan on top.”

Patton cooed softly. “Thank you, sweetheart. We still on for Tuesday?”

“Yup!” Roman said, popping his ‘p.’ “And I may or may not forget this outfit, accidentally on purpose, so, you know… if you were to wear it then so I could get a proper visualization…”

Patton made a sound that was an odd mixture of fond sigh, exasperated sigh, and a giggle. It was so totally and completely Patton that Roman felt his heart melt a little.

“I’ll make sure to wash it first, you big goof,” Patton said. 

Roman grinned. “Excellent. Something to look forward to, then. See you soon, mi amore.”

“See you soon, Roman.” Patton said. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

***

The lump in Virgil’s stomach melted into butterflies the moment he saw Patton. He was gorgeous. Virgil thanked whoever was upstairs that he was lucky enough to date a man this flipping cute. It wasn’t the first time he’d done so, and if Patton kept stopping his heart like this it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

Patton beamed at him, smile shining like the sun. Committing to the metaphor, Virgil gave him a pale reflection of it in return. He nervously held out the flowers he’d bought. 

Patton’s smile broadened and he accepted them gracefully. And immedently buried his entire face in them.

“They’re so pretty!” He gushed. “What are they all called?”

“Uh, the yellow ones are marigolds,” Virgil said. “And the purple are lavender. They don’t always go together, but I kinda like the combo.”

Patton lifted his head from the flowers, petals still clinging to his hair as he smiled at Virgil again. He linked their arms together and Virgil blushed.

“Kinda like us, huh?” Patton asked. 

Virgil hunched his shoulders, kind of wishing he hadn’t forgone the hoodie for the date. 

“Maybe,” He mumbled. 

“Baby, that’s so sweet.” Patton said softly. “I love them. Almost as much as I love a certain turtle-necking emo face.”

Virgil glared at him playfully. “I’m not turtle-necking.”

“Yeah you are,” Patton giggled. “You’re trying to bury yourself in your shoulders. That, my dear, is a classic example of turtle-necking.”

“Ugh, you’re starting to sound like Logan.” Virgil complained. 

Patton shrugged. “Not a bad person to sound like! I mean, I would love to be confused with someone who has his broad shoulders and measured voice.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I’d rather you be you, though. Between my adorable boyfriend and the walking calculator watch I’d much rather have my adorable boyfriend, thanks.”

Patton giggled. “I love you, too, love-bug. Wanna go grab a table?”

“If you’ll get the drinks.” Virgil nodded. 

They went their separate ways. Virgil took a seat at one of the more secluded tables, and watched Patton chat with the barista. Content to watch the happy swish of his boyfriend’s skirt as he contentedly twirled.

He always thought they saying ‘giving you my heart’ was weird, even though he wasn’t poly himself. He hadn’t given Patton his heart. Patton was comfortably nested inside of it, making himself at home and taking up residence. People always asked him if he was jealous that Patton was out giving his heart to other people and he always told them the same thing. 

Patton hadn’t given his heart to anyone. The three of them were snuggled up in his heart, nested together. No one was getting any more love than another, he loved them all with his whole heart. The way he did everything. 

Patton set the drinks on the table, breaking off Virgil’s musings.

He looked at him curiously. “What’s up, pup?”

Virgil shrugged and took his drink. “Just thinking about how much I love you.”

Patton smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
